1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic locking system which provides both user convenience and the safety of a locking device, a locking management device, a method of managing a locking device, and a program.
2. Background Information
Rental lockers for general use are now common in places such as changing rooms and train stations. With rental lockers, there will be times in which a user thereof will lose the locker key. When this occurs, the safety of the locker may be compromised because a third party may find the key.
In response to this, electronic locking devices which are opened by means of electronic data have appeared in recent years. With this locking device, the electronic data can be changed even if, for example, a storage medium on which a user has stored electronic data for unlocking the lock is lost. Thus, the safety of the locking device can be maintained.
However, in the event that the electronic locking device noted above is applied to a rental locker, there will be a need to provide electronic data to a user without making the user feel that this is inconvenient.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to solve this type of problem.